Pour Rue
by NotreDame
Summary: Petit oneshot sur Thresh.


Disclaimer : aucun profit financier pour moi, rien ne m'appartient, pas de procès s'il vous plait.

_Pour Rue_

J'ai parlé une seule fois à Rue pendant les deux semaines qui ont préparé les jeux. Je lui ai simplement dit que je voulais que le onzième district gagne et qu'il fallait qu'on s'accroche chacun de son côté pour survivre. C'est tout. Les règles sont strictes : un vainqueur sur 24, pas plus. Elle était tellement petite que j'ai pensé dès le début qu'elle serait l'une des premières à mourir. Moi, j'avais envie de rester en vie alors je me suis dit qu'il ne fallait surtout pas que je m'attache à qui que ce soit. C'est triste, c'est injuste mais pendant les Jeux de la Faim, protéger un faible équivaut à une perte de temps et d'énergie. Je voulais survivre jusqu'au bout.

Je me suis senti avantagé dès le début. J'étais plus grand que tout le monde, j'avais déjà gagné presque toujours les matchs de boxe de mon école et toutes ces années de travail pénible m'avaient donné une bonne capacité d'endurance. J'ai bien vu qu'autour de moi, il y avait des stratégies qui se formaient : les tributs du douze qui se donnaient des airs de copains, les carrières qui restaient ensemble et méprisaient tout le monde… Moi, j'étais seul. Ce n'était même pas une stratégie, d'ailleurs : j'aime être seul.

J'étais tout le temps sous pression. Ça me rendait dingue de devoir porter des vêtements plus chers que le budget vêtement de toute ma famille pendant une année, de manger de la bouffe hors de prix sans pouvoir en envoyer chez moi… Mais le pire moment de ces deux semaines a été la dernière nuit. On nous avait servi un énorme repas et un paquet de conseils que j'écoutais sans dire un mot. Rue, elle, posait des questions. A la fin du repas, elle a ramassé une des fleurs qui décoraient la table et l'a piquée dans les cheveux de sa styliste ! C'était… adorable mais à ce moment précis, j'ai haï cette enfant de tout mon cœur. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi attachante, je n'aurais pas eu l'estomac noué à l'idée qu'elle allait probablement mourir le lendemain. J'ai même prié pour que sa mort soit rapide, sans douleur, et provoquée par quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

On est allés se coucher. Je me suis efforcé de trouver le sommeil. Il fallait que _j'évite_ de penser à Tora, ma sœur, qui allait devoir s'occuper de tout à ma place, maintenant. Je devais dormir pour être en forme le lendemain. Et puis, j'ai entendu la porte de ma chambre grincer. Je n'ai pas bougé. J'ai essayé de penser que c'était juste un courant d'air mais je savais que je me mentais à moi-même. Et puis j'ai entendu sa petite voix.

- Thresh, tu dors ?

J'ai fait semblant de dormir. Je pensais qu'elle allait me supplier de la protéger, ce que je ne pouvais pas faire. Mais non, elle ne m'a pas imploré de l'aider. Elle a fait pire.

- Thresh, tu es grand et fort, et tout le monde pense que tu as de bonnes chances de gagner. Si c'est toi qui gagnes, tu voudras bien dire à ma maman que je l'aime très fort, s'il te plait ? Ce serait très gentil de ta part.

Saloperie d'enfant attachante ! Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas être une garce antipathique comme l'autre Glimmer ? Pourquoi me donnait-elle des raisons de l'aimer alors que j'avais besoin de la haïr pour avancer tranquille ? Ne pouvait-elle pas rester tranquille dans sa chambre au lieu de m'empêcher de dormir ? Il m'a fallu déployer des efforts surhumains pour rester immobile. J'ai senti qu'elle me collait un gros bisou sur la joue et qu'elle quittait la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Ensuite, plus rien.

Le lendemain, on s'est goinfrés comme des porcs pendant le petit-déjeuner. On savait que ce serait peut-être notre dernier bon repas. On ne disait presque rien et j'aurais pu croire que la visite de la veille n'avait été qu'un rêve. Je me souviens que j'ai serré la main aux membres de l'équipe sans dire un mot tandis que Rue faisait un gros câlin à chacun. Il y a eu le trajet et on s'est retrouvés debout sur les plots, à attendre la fin du compte à rebours. Je savais qu'il y aurait un bain de sang et j'espérais que la petite fille aurait assez de bon sens pour se sauver ou qu'elle serait tuée proprement. Moi, je voulais emporter au moins un truc.

2… 1… 0… Je fonce. Un sac à dos, un sabre, une gourde… J'en ai assez comme ça. Merde, ce mec essaie de me tuer ! J'évite la lame, je frappe, je me sauve. Ça y est, j'ai tué quelqu'un. Je ne dois surtout pas y penser. Il faut que je me sauve maintenant, les champs ou la forêt ? Les champs. J'ai travaillé dans ce genre d'endroit depuis que j'ai huit ans, j'y suis chez moi. Si quelqu'un vient m'y chercher, je saurai quoi faire.

Je cours, encore et encore. Et puis je m'arrête. Il y a plein de tubercules comestibles autour de moi, ils n'attendent qu'à être déterrés. Il y a de l'eau pas loin, aussi. J'ai trouvé mon campement et si on vient me chercher, je le défendrai.

J'ai passé plusieurs jours comme ça, tout seul. S'il n'y avait pas eu ces gosses prêts à me tuer, je me serais cru au paradis. A l'époque où je travaillais dans les champs, on n'avait pas le droit de grappiller ce qu'on cueillait : même une bouchée de carotte en douce pouvait nous attirer une balle dans la tête. Ici, je pouvais manger tous les tubercules comestibles que je déterrais : des festins de patates trois fois par jour, le rêve !

Bon, j'avoue que le moment le plus inquiétant de la journée, c'était le soir, quand je regardais le ciel pour savoir qui était mort. Je calculais que parmi les survivants, il y avait Rue, les tributs de carrière, la fille en feu et son petit copain. Je savais que ces derniers avaient tout pour attirer l'attention et je me disais que les gens du Capitole me laisseraient tranquille, qu'ils essaieraient plutôt de provoquer des bagarres entre les tributs les plus spectaculaires. Ensuite, j'irais tranquillement tuer le dernier.

Le seul événement pendant ces quelques jours, ça a été la fois où j'ai constaté qu'on m'avait volé des patates. J'ai veillé toute la nuit, allongé, sabre à la main. J'ai fini par entendre un bruit presque imperceptible et je me suis précipité juste à temps pour voir une fille qui s'échappait. Je lui ai couru après mais elle a fait exprès de traverser une de ces zones molles où les poids lourds comme moi ne peuvent avancer que lentement. Elle m'a échappé. Je ne saurai jamais qui c'était mais j'ai la vague impression qu'il s'agissait probablement de la rouquine du cinq. Entre nous, j'ai toujours trouvé qu'elle avait l'air fourbe.

J'ai veillé au grain les nuits suivantes mais elle n'est jamais revenue. Et puis, il m'est arrivé une chose grave. J'ai perdu ma gourde. Je ne sais même pas comment cela s'est fait. Je me réveille le matin et pouf ! plus de gourde. L'absence de traces de pas me laissait penser que même la rouquine n'avait pas pu faire ça. Il s'agissait probablement d'un animal.

Un soir, le visage de Rue est apparu dans le ciel. J'ai vite regardé mes mains et la couverture végétale que je m'efforçais de fabriquer pour avoir moins froid la nuit. Je savais que si je pensais à la petite, je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de m'imaginer en train de parler à ses pauvres parents. _Elle vous aime très fort…_ Quelle idée de dire ça, ils le savaient sûrement déjà ! Et puis, une idée m'a traversé la tête. J'allais gagner et mon district aurait de quoi manger pendant un an. Ça ne ramènerait pas la petite Rue à la vie mais au moins, ses parents auraient de quoi bouffer.

J'ai perdu la notion du temps mais je l'ai retrouvée quand j'ai entendu cette voix jaillir de partout. Les règles avaient changé. Ils acceptaient maintenant deux gagnants, à condition qu'ils soient du même district. J'ai eu la rage en entendant ça. _Pourquoi_ ne pouvaient-ils pas l'annoncer plus tôt ? Rue ne serait pas morte ! Je l'aurais retrouvée, je l'aurais nourrie, protégée, et elle m'aurait dit plein de choses gentilles qui m'auraient donné encore plus envie de gagner. Elle m'aurait rendu plus fort au lieu de m'affaiblir ! Pervers de pourris du Capitole !

J'ai toujours été fort et froid mais sur le coup, j'ai réagi comme un dingue. Et puis je me suis calmé. Cette décision n'avait pas pu être prise par hasard. Il ne restait que six tributs vivants : ceux du un, ceux du douze, la rouquine et moi. Ça voulait dire que le Capitole privilégiait l'un des deux « couples ». Si je tuais vite l'un d'eux, j'aurais plus de chances de gagner et de ramener mon district à la vie.

Ensuite, ils ont annoncé ce fameux festin. Un piège, évidemment. Personnellement, j'avais envie d'une gourde et d'une couverture bien chaude, même si objectivement, je pouvais m'en passer. J'y suis allé, très tôt. J'avais décidé de tous les tuer et gagner.

La première à se sauver avec son sac a été la rouquine. J'ai vaguement pensé à lui courir après mais j'ai renoncé. Je voulais commencer avec ceux qui étaient sur place. J'ai attendu. Et puis, la brunette du douze s'est précipitée et l'autre folle (Cléa ou Clio, un nom comme ça) lui a barré le passage. Celle du douze s'est retrouvée plaquée à terre. Visiblement, l'autre voulait la tuer et ne regardait plus autour d'elle. Je me suis approché et j'ai entendu qu'elle parlait de sa « petite copine qu'elle avait tuée »…

Mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour. Cette garce avait tué Rue ! Elle l'avait peut-être même torturée et défigurée, comme elle menaçait de le faire avec l'autre fille ! Sans réfléchir, je l'ai empoignée et je lui ai fracassé le crane avec une pierre. Ça a fait un craquement bizarre et plein de sang s'est mis à couler. Plus de Clio.

La fille en feu me regardait fixement. Elle pensait que j'allais la tuer, évidemment, et c'était ce que j'avais prévu. Seulement, je lui ai demandé ce que l'autre voulait dire à propos de la petite et elle m'a raconté qu'elle avait fait équipe avec elle. Elle l'avait protégée, avait tout partagé avec elle, lui avait chanté une chanson pendant ses derniers instants et avait couvert son corps de fleurs. La claque.

Je crois que je n'avais jamais eu aussi honte de toute ma vie. Rue faisait partie de mon district, c'est moi qui aurait dû m'occuper d'elle. Au lieu de ça, j'étais resté tout seul dans mon coin pendant que cette petite se faisait tuer. Cette fille dont je ne connaissais même pas le prénom (Katherine ou Clarice, un nom comme ça) avait pris des risques énormes pour s'occuper de la petite. Moi, j'avais été nul.

Elle m'a demandé de la tuer rapidement. Logiquement, c'est ce que j'aurais dû faire mais… non. Elle avait aidé Rue, c'est moi qui devais faire quelque chose pour elle, alors je l'ai épargnée. Donnant, donnant. Elle s'est sauvée avec son sac minuscule et j'ai pensé qu'on était quittes, ce qui était parfait. Je déteste être redevable envers qui que ce soit.

Je suis parti avec les deux sacs restants : le mien et celui du un. Je sentais la rage m'envahir tandis que Cato se lançait à mes trousses. Ces pourris de tributs de carrière n'avaient pas hésité à massacrer une innocente de douze ans qui ne demandait qu'une chose : rentrer chez elle et dire à sa maman qu'elle l'aimait ! Les salauds… Ils allaient tous payer. J'allais régler son compte personnellement à ce salopard du un.

Je l'ai entraîné dans les champs. Je n'ai pas tardé à m'essouffler, évidemment : je suis un boxeur, pas un coureur de fond. Tant pis : face à face, je savais que je pouvais lui régler son compte facilement. Lui n'avait observé les règles de personne mais j'allais le forcer à obéir aux miennes. J'adore la boxe parce que c'est un sport qui se passe à la loyale : on sait où est votre adversaire, on ne frappe pas en dessous de la ceinture, on s'attaque à ceux qui sont de votre taille et pas à des fillettes de 35 kilos… J'allais tuer ce type comme un sportif digne de ce nom, pas comme un tribut.

On est arrivé au beau milieu d'un champ. Je me suis retourné, j'ai balancé les sacs derrière moi et je lui ai fait face. Il n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de freiner, ce qui fait que j'ai pu lui balancer une droite à l'estomac. Il s'est retrouvé plié en deux et j'en ai profité pour lui en décocher une dans la mâchoire. Il est tombé à terre. J'ai commis l'erreur de me retourner pour attraper mon sabre et le décapiter proprement. Le temps que j'aie les mains sur mon arme, il avait déjà sorti un couteau et m'avait blessé à la jambe.

Il fallait que je gagne. Pour Rue. Le combat a continué, encore et encore. Parfois, on se retirait, chacun de son côté. On reprenait des forces et puis on recommençait. Je savais que je pouvais gagner selon mes termes, je savais que j'allais imposer mes règles et gagner à ma façon. Les Jeux ne me changeraient pas.

De l'orage, maintenant… Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent, là-bas ? Oh, je sais : ils trouvent que le combat dure depuis trop longtemps. Ils veulent pimenter ça. Je vais rester caché où je suis, rien que pour les contrarier.

Mauvaise idée. L'orage dure depuis des heures, maintenant. Je connais assez ce type de sol pour savoir que la terre fait parfois des caprices par temps humide. C'était l'une des inventions du Capitole pour empêcher les gens de fuir à une époque : tu marches deux pas, tu t'enfonces. Ils appellent ça des terres mouvantes. Pire : mes cent ou cent vingt kilos représentent un sérieux handicap sur un terrain pareil. Ironie du sort, la petite Rue y survivrait sans problèmes. Je suis piégé.

C'est leur façon à eux de me punir. Ils n'aiment pas que je gagne à ma façon alors ils m'obligent à mourir à la leur. Je ne dirai rien. Si je criais, si j'implorais merci, je passerais pour un faible et c'est ce qu'ils veulent. Je veux mourir comme j'ai vécu : silencieux, fort et droit.

J'ai de la gadoue jusqu'à la taille, maintenant, et les éclairs se font de plus en plus menaçants. Evidemment, j'ai peur. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a après la mort et je me demande comment Tora et notre grand-mère vont faire maintenant que je ne suis plus là. Elles sont très fortes toutes les deux, mais quand même… Je serre les dents et je me surprends à espérer très fort que la brunette du douze remporte la victoire, avec ou sans son petit copain. Après tout, elle s'est montrée sympa avec Rue. Elle mérite de gagner.

Rue… Elle m'avait chargé d'un message et je ne le transmettrai jamais ! J'aurais dû la protéger, j'aurais dû l'aider, je ne l'ai pas fait et elle est morte. Mais au moins…

- Hé ! me mets-je soudain à crier. Vous êtes la maman de Rue ! Je sais que vous regardez la télé et que vous m'entendez ! La dernière nuit, Rue est entrée dans ma chambre et elle m'a dit : Thresh, si tu gagnes, dit à ma maman que je l'aime très fort ! Vous m'entendez ? Elle vous aime ! Elle…

Je vois un éclair et tout devient noir.

_La fin…_


End file.
